1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved automated tape drive library and, in particular, to an improved multi-drive, single display panel control for a frame in an automated tape drive library.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data storage drives, such as data tape drives, record information to and read information from media, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. Data storage drives are often used in conjunction with, for example, a data storage and retrieval system. One example of such a system is an automated data storage library with robotic picking devices, wherein removable media cartridges are selectively transported between storage cells and data storage drives in an automated environment. Herein, automated data storage library, data storage library, data storage and retrieval system, and library may all be used interchangeably.
Once requested, data that is stored on data storage media of an automated data storage library typically is needed quickly. Thus, it is desirable that an automated data storage library be maintained in an operational condition on a continuous basis as much as possible. As a result, user expectations have moved toward a concept of continuous availability, such as the well-known “24×7×365” availability. In order to maintain continuous availability of data, the data storage drives are individually “hot-pluggable” into and out of the various modules or frames of the library.
In current libraries, each of the data storage drives comes equipped with its own independent controls and dedicated display device for monitoring the status of the drive. Such conventional systems have a single input/output plug that is connected to a display unit for individual control of the drive. The control panel is identified with the individual drive and controls only the features of that drive. A control panel holder is attached to the drive in the front of the drive. This position is ultimately located inside of the library frame and is not visible or controllable without opening the door of the library. The purpose of this control panel is to serve as a point of control for setting up the drive to be used in different environments, for use by customers and service technicians for determining and correcting problems with the drive, as well as for other proprietary functions used only by the service technicians. Although this design is workable, an improved system, method, and apparatus for providing a single display for control of multiple data storage drives in a frame of an automated data storage library would be desirable.